Romance In The Snow
by changingitup
Summary: My Entry in the ZA Angels second round "winter vacation". It's when Troy and Gabriella first met. What if they didn't have to leave first thing?


Romance in the snow

What if they didn't have to leave first thing?

Troy Bolton only liked to get up early for two reasons: Basketball and food. Last night, however, he had found another reason to get up early. Gabriella. They had been picked to sing Karaoke at the young adults new years party. He hadn't got the guts to kiss her at the bells but they had transferred cell phone numbers. Now Troy wanted to find her and spend the day together. Nervously, Troy picked up his phone and pressed the contacts button. His phone died. Troy swore. He had left his charger at home. How was he supposed to find Gabriella now? Sighing, Troy decided to head down to the dining room and hope she would be there.

She wasn't. When Troy entered the dining room only his parents (Jack and Lucy Bolton) and a few others were there. He sighed in disappointment as he sat down next to his parents. His mother had informed him she had already ordered pancakes for him and they would be here soon. By the time they did arrive Troy was depressed. Gabriella still hadn't appeared. Troy decided to bite the bullet and asked his mom if she had seen a pretty brunette, brown eyed girl around his age called Gabriella. His parents looked at him strangely before shaking their heads. No, they hadn't seen anyone of that description. Troy Groaned. He needed to find her. What if she had text him and when she hadn't gotten a reply, she had given up on him? Gabriella was the prettiest girl Troy had ever seen and she had an amazing voice. As much as Troy was embarrassed to admit it, he had fallen in love at first sight. Troy finished his pancakes and stood up. He turned to the door.

His world stopped.

Gabriella had just entered the dining room with who Troy assumed to be her mother. He stared at her. She stared back. Then oblivious to his parents questioning looks, he slowly made his way towards her.

"Gabriella" Troy breathed. She smiled.

" Hey Troy. How are you?" She asked shyly. Troy bit his lip.

"Better now that you are here. My phone died and I thought maybe you might think I was ignoring you. " Troy rambled. Gabriella giggled. ' She has a beautiful laugh' Troy thought.

" My phone died too . No worries Troy. Things like that happen" She comforted. Gabriella's mother snorted.

"She was panicking about the same thing as you Troy." The women said. Troy chuckled while Gabriella went red.

" Mom!" She yelled, horrified. Ms. Montez laughed.

"Just keeping it real Gabby. So, Troy, is it? I'm Gabriella's mother Inez Montez. I hear you're a wonderful singer." Inez introduced herself with a friendly smile. Troy grinned. Gabriella had obviously told her mother about what happened last night. Troy hadn't had the guts to tell his own parents.

" Thank you Inez. My name is Troy Bolton. My parents are sitting over there if you'd like to join them." Troy offered. Inez nodded and Troy led her and Gabriella over to his parents table. He introduced the Montez' to His parents and vice versa. Troy sat down next to Gabriella and ordered a drink, seeing as he had already eaten. Gabriella kept glancing at him shyly. Troy caught her eye and smiled.

" So, um, If you don't mind Mom, Dad, Inez, I'd like to take Gabriella for a walk after breakfast?" Troy asked the adults nervously.

"I don't mind Troy. You two should go and enjoy yourself." Inez replied. Troy's parents nodded in agreement. Troy smiled in thanks. He turned to Gabriella who had finished her breakfast.

" You ready to go?" He asked her with a smile. She nodded, smiling back. The two teenagers stood up and bade goodbye to their parents. Troy led Gabriella out of the dining room.

" So, I meant to ask you last night. Where do you live?"Troy enquired. Gabriella frowned a little.

" Oh, well, just before we came here we moved into a new house in Albuquerque." She answered. Troy stopped.

" Oh, This is sweet! Gabriella, I live in Albuquerque!" He exclaimed happily. Gabriella grinned.

" That's great. Please, please, please tell me you go to East High?" She begged. Again, Troy smiled and nodded. Gabriella squealed and flung her arms around him. Troy hugged her back. Then, realizing what they were doing, the two teens pulled away, going bright red. An awkward silence surrounded them before Gabriella stuttered that she was happy that she would know someone at East High. Troy smiled and, taking a deep breath, hugged her again. Gabriella was surprise but hugged back. Troy cleared his throat nervously as they stepped outside.

" So, Gabriella. Here's the thing. I wasn't going to ask you because I thought we lived thousands of miles apart but I really, really like you, maybe even love you. So now that we're going to the same school and living in Albuquerque, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Gabriella gasped.

" Oh Troy! I love you too and yes, I will be your girlfriend!" She replied happily before flinging her arms around him. Troy hugged her back, sighing in relief. Then, pulling back slightly, he kissed her. She immediately kissed back. The two kissed again and again before deciding to continue their walk hand in hand. They were clearly in love.

" So, um, Brie. Before you arrive at East High, you should know that I'm the East High Wildcats basketball captain and, well, basketball is really big at our school." Troy confessed nervously. Gabriella smiled and squeezed his hand.

" Are you trying to tell me you're really popular?" She asked gently. Troy nodded sheepishly. He hated the attention, she could tell. The two continued walking and chatting about the first thing that came to their minds. They felt completely comfortable with each other. Troy spoke about what things there were to do in Albuquerque and his friends who he would introduce her to as soon as they got home. He spoke about the pressures of being both the Wildcats captain and the coaches son. Gabriella spoke about the cities she had lived in and how she hated having to move all the time because of her mom's job. They spoke about how they would tell everyone, including their parents, about their romance. Finally, they spoke about how they had fallen in love. Both were surprise at the intensity of their feelings from the moment they saw each other. It truly was love at first sight, which neither of the teens had believed in until they met each other. They sat on a bench and cuddled together. They felt like they had known each other forever. They stayed their kissing for hours knowing that it was the start of something new.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
